The objective of this porject is to elucidate cellular and molecular mechanisms by which prostaglandins (PG) and luteinizing hormone (LH) influence the function of corpora lutea (CL) as well as other reproductive and non-reproductive tissues. Since PG and LH affect adenyl cyclase activity in cell free systems, much attention is given to the elucidation of their effects on this enzyme system. These studies should provide an insight into the mechanism(s) by which PG which PG wxert their diverse effects on CL, Graafian follicle, kidney and muscle, and into the mechanism(s) by which gonadotrophins are at the same time steroidogenic, ovulatory, luteorphic and luteolytic. Model systems will be used where appropriate.